


Love Potion Number-Sam!

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, RP, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets love struck by a Witch’s spell and can’t stop cuddling Dean. Thing is, it gets worse over time…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion Number-Sam!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】【SD】Love Potion Number-Sam! 第Sam号爱情魔药](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442761) by [CoraT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT)



> Season: None specified.
> 
> Convo Before: ((oh my god, this is gonna be good… before i start, how clingy is sam at this point?)) ((It’s just sorta brotherly. It just grows into want and need and sexys))

Dean shoved against his brother. He didn’t want to hurt the goof, but he was being suffocated. The older Winchester reached down, trying to pull the arms from his waist, “Sam, stop it,” He said desperately. They normally knew their boundaries when it came to each other, and the only time they hugged like this was after one of them had  _died_.

Hurt slightly apparent on Sam’s face, he backed up only a little, “Why? S’not a crime to hug my big brother.”

“No, it’s not,” Dean confirmed, backing away carefully, “But that doesn’t mean you have to do it so hard.”

“You’re little brother is huggin’ you too hard?” Sam chuckled, moving closer, putting his arm back around Dean’s neck, “Ya puss.”

Dean raised his brows, chuckling nervously, “That’s enough of that, big guy,” He says, glancing around the motel room, “Look, it’s clear that that bitch hit you with some sorta… Love spell or somethin’…”

Sam stood up, /acting/ pissed, “Jerk.” He made a lap to the bathroom, came back and sat down right next to Dean, he looked up, smiling cheerfully as he scooted almost awkwardly close. He tried, just couldn’t stay away from the older Winchester.

Officially scooted as close as he could get, he wrapped his left arm around Dean’s back, pulling him into hug as he grabbed the tv remote and flipped it on, “Whaddya wanna watch?”

“I don’t wanna watch anythin’, Sammy,” Dean said, looking at his brother and swallowing at how close the larger man was, “I wanna fix you,” He said, turning back to the lap top.

“I’m broken?” Sam muttered, “Since when is brotherly affection a symptom of being broken, Dean?” He chuckled playfully.

Dean frowned, this was horrible. He had  **no**  idea where to begin with this. Sam was the research buff. He turned to look at his brother, “Since you refuse to take your hands off me.”

“Oh come on, don’t make it sound gross…” Sam poked, “I just enjoy your company,” he said, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Right now you do,” Dean observed, “But it’s goin’ to get worse, ‘less we do somethin’.”

“Ok, I’ll sit over there for a little while,” Sam said, nodding to the chair about 4 feet away from the bed. As he stood up, he patted Dean lovingly on the back before he walked over and took his seat. He felt antsy, finding his legs jumping nervously, stealing glances at Dean every 5 seconds, just wanting to sit next to him.

The older Winchester tried to avoid looking at his brother, scrolling through articles in search of something that seemed more plausible than the rest; more legit.

“You need help?” Sam offered, nudging to the laptop, more or less just trying to break the distance; he felt cold.

Dean shrugged and nodded, “Long as you can concentrate on the task at hand, Sammy.”

Sam’s mouth spoke with a mind of it’s own, “Don’t know if I can, I’ll try,” he shrugged, standing up and taking his spot next to Dean, as close as possible, this felt a little better. “Gimme,” he said, gesturing to the laptop.

Dean handed it over at once willingly, desperate to get the thing out of his face before he got a headache.

Sam had started researching, unable to focus, constantly stealing glances at Dean, he couldn’t help but smile at him.

The older Winchester smiled back nervously, stomach squirming. If they didn’t get Sam back to normal soon, they were going to end up doing something they’d both regret. And Dean would be the one to blame.

“Don’t get mad at me man, but uh…I can’t concentrate,” Sam chuckled, leaning in for a hug. He couldn’t help it really, it just felt right, he loved his big brother.

Dean sighed, tempted to face-palm as his heart flipped over. He hugged back though, despite wanting to clock Sam on the jaw one good time. The big guy couldn’t be blamed, it was out of his control.

Sam melted into the hug, it was nice actually having Dean return his affections. His stomach grumbled, “We should probably go get some food,” He said, nodding to the door, forgetting about the task at hand.

“Sam, we got research to do, forget food,” Dean said, narrowing his brows. This was not going to be easy.

“So we’re supposed to starve ourselves?” The younger Winchester asked, pretty much right in Dean’s face at this point.

Dean swallowed nervously, “Fine, we’ll get somethin’ to eat, just… Just give me some breathin’ space.”

“I’m tryin’,” Sam admitted honestly, feeling guilty as he scooted a few inches away.

Dean stood, clearing his throat as he reached out, grabbing his wallet and the keys to the Impala, “Let’s go, faster we get this done the less embarrassin’ you’re gonna be in public.”

Sam stood up and followed, not realizing how closely he was following. On the way to the diner, in the impala, Sam scooted across the front seat and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder as he drove.

The older Winchester stiffened and tried to control his breathing, turning into the nearest diner. He parked, pulled the keys from the ignition and climbed out of the Impala.

Sam knew this wasn’t how they normally went along with their daily schedules, he wasn’t stupid. With their childhoods, affection was as hard to come by as a needle in a haystack. He knew that Dean was focused on fixing this, but Sam wasn’t sure he wanted it to be  **fixed**. He got out and followed the shorter man closely into the diner.

Dean walked inside, holding the door for his brother and stepping up to the woman at the small front counter, “Two, please,” He said, trying to avoid looking at his brother as the woman smiled, pulling out two menus and leading them to an empty booth in one of the corners.

Sam had initially slid into the same side of the booth as Dean, but he realized that it just irritated his brother, so he slid back out and sat across from him. Looking through the menu, Sam felt almost like a drug addict feening for a fix, stealing glances and bouncing his legs nervously.

“I’ll have the chicken tenders,” Dean said, looking over the menu as he kept his eyes from his brother, “A side of mashed potatoes and uh… Corn. And a coke.” He closed his, swallowing and trying to avoid the flailing feet underneath the table.

“Just a steak salad and some ice water,” Sam said, smiling politely at the waiter, then back at Dean. He slid his foot further underneath the table, searching for Dean’s foot, not necessarily to play footsie, but for just some sort of physical contact.

Dean startled, eyebrows narrowing as he looked at his brother the moment the foot brushed his, “Do you  _have_  to do that? Really?”

“Well, it’s not like you want me sittin’ next to you, Dean,” Sam muttered, looking away, “Ya know what the bitch did to me…I can’t help it..”

“Yeah, I know what she did,” Dean said, running his fingers over his temples, “I know what she did, but do you have to play footsie with me under the table? We’re in public, Sam.”

Sam retracted his foot as soon as he heard the word ‘footsie’, appearing guilty, he lowered his head, “S-sorry,” he mumbled, afraid to look at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. Great, there wasn’t a single fucking thing he could say without hurting his brother’s feelings. This love spell sucked. It was… Slightly different than he’d expected them to work, but he’d honestly never dealt with a witch like that woman. She was powerful. How  **exactly**  were they going to get around this?

Sam sat, picking at his salad the waiter had brought out. He’d watch Dean every so often, taking bites of his chicken, the way he chewed sometimes was just downright adorable.  _ **WAIT**. Did he really just think that? _ He choked a little on his salad, he grabbed his water and took a swig to clear his throat.

He stood, ashamed, “I think I’m gonna, uh, just go wait in the car til’ you’re done,” he spat, turning around before Dean could get a word in edgewise.

Dean’s mouth popped open to respond, but his brother was already halfway through the diner before he had even processed Sam’s outburst. He frowned, narrowing his brows and eating through his chicken tenders.

He finished, getting Sam’s food to go before paying for their dinner, leaving the small tip and rushing out to the Impala. He climbed in, shutting the door and looking at Sam.

“We gonna talk about this?”

Looking at Dean with guilt ridden eyes, Sam whispered, “I  _really_  don’t want to,” before unintentionally scooting closer but keeping his hands to himself.

Dean nodded and handed over Sam’s dinner, “Alright, whatever,” He said, sitting back in the Impala and starting her up, pulling out of the diner and driving back to the motel.

Sam, absent minded, tossed his dinner to the side. What the hell had he been thinking? Well, he knew but damn, he didn’t think the spell would go that  **far** , I mean come on, Dean was his brother. On the ride back, he felt like he couldn’t contain himself, like his brain was screaming ‘no’, but his body was saying ‘yes’. He nonchalantly laid his hand on Dean’s thigh as they pulled into the motel parking lot.

Dean’s eyes widened and he looked down at his brother’s hand, “Uh, Sam?” He asked, voice shaking as he turned to look at the younger Winchester.

Sam looked back at him, completely ignorant to what Dean was talking about, “Huh?..”

“You’re hand,” Dean said, clearing his throat and looking pointedly down at it.

“Oh-uh,” The larger man choked, removing his hand quickly. “Dean, I didn’t kn-…” He trailed, blush starting to spread across his face. He practically jumped out of the impala then, dying to give himself just a second to breathe. I mean, he  _couldn’t_  help it… Right?

Dean climbed out, heart beat racing as he locked the car and unlocked their room, leaving the door open for his brother as he quickly made his way to the laptop. This was getting out of hand now.

Sam came in, looking around the room idly, “Damn it, Dean, I’m sorry,” finally meeting his brother’s eyes with that puppy dog look that he could give just about anyone and it’d work. He stood awkwardly, with his hands in his pockets.

The older Winchester sighed and huffed, browsing through a few webpages in complete silence. He hated making Sam feel bad but…  _Damn_. It was bad enough how he felt about his brother, but to have him returning the affection when it was out of his control? It made him feel worse.

“So, I guess I’m gonna grab a quick shower,” Sam noted, walking to the bathroom.

* * *

Once in the shower, his mind raced, mainly straight to Dean. Completely oblivious to the fact that thinking about him had given Sam a boner, he wrapped a towel around his waist absentmindedly and walked out.

Dean paused in the middle of typing the words ‘growing love spell’ and looked at his brother with wide eyes.  _ **Goddamn** , he was huge_. His own jeans tightened significantly, “You uh… You’re not ashamed, I see,” He observed, eyes widening even more, “Who would be, with that fifth limb?”

 _What the hell was Dean talking about?_  Looking down to see, Sam immediately covered himself out of shock, “I uh-Jesus Christ! I’ll be right back,” he said, rushed, as he ran back into the bathroom.

Once inside, he leaned against the wall. Did Dean pretty much just applaud him for his  _size_? He needed to fix it because, if he didn’t, it just wasn’t going to go away.

Sam dropped his towel and began touching his self, letting out small whimpers anytime his mind would go to Dean.

Dean blinked as his brother left. He turned back to the laptop, scrolling through the links and froze as he heard his brother in the bathroom now. _Christ_. He hardened considerably, dropping his hand to shift his pants a bit and groaning when it didn’t let up much. Sam gave a particularly load gasp and Dean shuddered. This was going to  **suck**.

Sam wasn’t new when it came to rosy palm and her five sisters but, something about it this time made the sensation 100x’s better. He knew he was going to have to apologize when he was done, for Dean having to listen to the shit that was coming out of his mouth. Just a flash really, a flash of Dean’s face in his mind, he came unraveled, cumming in his hand as he grunted, “D-Dean…”  _ **Fuck** , here’s to hoping that wasn’t as loud as he’d imagined._

Dean startled when he heard his name shouted from the other side of the door and his eyes watered.  _ **Fuck**_. He blinked, face flushing red to his ears as he turned back to the screen, biting the inside of his lip. _If that wasn’t the hottest thing… Stop thinking, Dean. You idiot._

Sam cleaned himself up and re-exited the bathroom, avoiding eye contact as he plopped down, still mildly wet from the shower, stretching on the bed next to Dean. “You find anythin’?” He questioned, just trying to start a conversation.

“Squat,” Dean responded gruffly, keeping his wide eyes from his brother.

Sam leaned up, grazing over Dean’s shoulder to see the screen, his still-wet hair tickling Dean’s shoulder. “We’ll figure it out,” he stated optimistically as he leaned in and kissed Dean’s cheek quickly.

Dean stiffened, closing his eyes and trying to keep himself calm, “Yeah,” He breathed, biting his lip and balling his fists.

Sam had laid back down behind his brother, still slightly damp with nothing but a towel wrapped lowly on his waist. He could feel sleep tugging at his lids, “M’ tired,” he stated, laying his arm across his face.

The older Winchester let out a heavy breath as he clicked on a site that seemed promising, “Go to sleep then,” He said, controlling his voice the best he could.

Sam turned his frame slightly to feel some of Dean’s body heat. He was asleep before he knew it, snoring softly on the mattress, pressed next to his brother.

Dean gritted his teeth together and shifted his jeans again. He refused to touch himself. That’d only make the entire situation even more fucked up than it already was. He looked over the webpage instead, narrowing his brows as he read.

Sam shifted his body in his sleep, so that his head was barely laying on Dean’s lap. He’d started dreaming, just like every other night, always about his brother. His body responded to the dream, the towel had pretty much come undone, only covering his length now, revealing his hips completely.

Dean looked back at his brother and paused, eyes observing the naked hips of his brother as they darkened and he turned, standing up with the laptop and moving to the table by the window, keeping his back to Sam.

The dream had become more intense, being at this state of unconsciousness, he couldn’t control his body. His dick hardening, in his sleep, he groaned, “G-god, Dean,” almost inaudible.

The older Winchester’s shoulders shuddered and he ducked his head, covering his ears as he continued reading the webpage. Sam really wasn’t trying to make this easy on him, at all.

* * *

Sam woke up suddenly, noting that it was barely dawn and observing that the towel had fallen completely off last night and that Dean had fallen asleep at the table. He re-wrapped his towel, walked over, and shook his brother’s shoulder, “Dean!”

Dean startled, blinking awake and looking up at the larger man, “What?” He asked, glancing around in confusion.

“Did you find anything, or did you just fall asleep?” Sam asked, crossing his arms, making his muscles look twice their normal size.

“I found a few good theories,” Dean said, running his finger over the keypad to bring the laptop back to life, “Not many of them are really… Easy, though.” He glanced at Sam, “You seem… More stable.”

Sam shrugged as he leaned in, putting his arms over Dean’s shoulder’s and glancing at the screen, “Well, let’s hear em’.” He paused, “Wait-” a specific link catching his attention, “Click on that one.”

Dean narrowed his brows, avoiding saying ‘I take that statement back’, and clicked the link to show his brother as he struggled to avoid Sam’s arms.

The younger Winchester skimmed the page, eyes widening as he read, in disbelief he said, “Have you uh, have you called Bobby to see what he know’s?”  _Surely this couldn’t be right._

“Yeah,” Dean said as he closed the laptop, “He pretty much said the same thing, apparently there’s… A few different kinds of things you can try, depending on how the love spell was caught by you. Since yours wasn’t a potion… It was an actual spell, there’s only two alternatives…”

“Okay,” Sam said impatiently, “What are they?” he pulled away slightly, looking at Dean.

“Well,” Dean cleared his throat, “You either kill the bitch or…” He paused, pursing his lips.

“Or what?” Sam questioned, brows furrowed.

Dean swallowed, “Well, she didn’t put the love spell on you without the intent of it… Following through.”

Sam, realizing what his brother meant, pulled back, confusion spreading across his face, “How are we supposed to find her, Dean? For all we know she could be long gone by now.” Realizing that he probably wouldn’t have any qualms with the second alternative, Sam blushed.

“I don’t know what we were thinkin’ fightin’ her in the first place, Sam, she’s bad news,” Dean stammered nervously, “Killing her would be impossible at this point. And the  _type_  of spell she put on you… It’s… It’s completely out of our league.”

Sam threw his arms up in frustration, “But, we’d probably at least have to try. I hate when you get so  **irritated**  with me all the time,” He admitted, walking towards the bathroom to get dressed.

Dean’s brows rose in surprise and he watched his brother, “It’s… Just the hard facts. We can’t go up against her, not alone. And at this rate…” He swallowed.

“Fine,” Sam stated from the other room, “You want me to call Ruby?” He asked, knowing what his brother’s response would be.

“You really think I wanna deal with that bitch right now?” Dean asked, brows narrowing, “She’s a  **demon** , Sam. How many times do I have to tell you? You can’t trust demons.”

“You know the alternative, Dean,” The younger Winchester said, walking back into the room, “I’m sure you can put on your big boy pants long enough to do this.” He stepped quietly over, as if it wasn’t even an issue and kissed Dean on the forehead, lingering for a few seconds.

Dean paused, staring at his brother and blinking, “Sam…” He said nervously.

Sam pulled away a little, enough to still be closely facing Dean, “I know,” he said sarcastically, “distance,” backing away completely as he smirked.

“Yeah, that too,” Dean responded and shifted, “So… Where do we even begin trying to find her now? She’s probably long gone at this point…”

“Hell if I know,” Sam shrugged. “Can I wear one of your shirts today? Mine are all dirty,” he lied. If Dean had an issue with the closeness, maybe wearing something of his would be the next best thing.

“Sure,” The older Winchester agreed at once, thinking nothing of it and standing up, “I have a couple in my duffel-bag.”

Sam followed, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, laying his head on his back as he opened the bag. “Somethin’ soft,” he requested, inhaling Dean’s scent deeply.

Dean stopped, hands shaking as he looked down at his brother’s forearms. He swallowed, “Sam, you mind?” He asked nervously, opening the duffel-bag and pilfering through it.

“I don’t, do you?” Sam chuckled playfully, running his hands up Dean’s chest, “You been workin’ out?” he questioned, amazed at just how firm his brother felt.

Dean’s mouth fell open and he gasped, watching the hands, feeling them touch his chest as his cock filled. “I…” His eyes closed as he tried to form the words, “I mind. I  **do**  mind.”

“Fine,” Sam retorted, leaning back up off of his brother, smacking his ass before walking into the kitchen.

The older Winchester’s eyes nearly popped out of his head in response and he sighed once Sam was out of the room, dropping his head and gasping for air.  **Goddamn** , he could barely handle this anymore, it was like trying to swallow a bucket of sand.

Sam poured a cup of coffee, mind racing yet again, he shook his head as if to shake off his thoughts. He walked back into the room, “Shirt?” he asked, raising his arm.

Dean tossed his black one over, avoiding eye contact as he zipped back up the duffel-bag.

Sam pulled it on, smiling at Dean awkwardly. “Thanks,” he said, walking over, hugging him tightly.

Dean resisted sighing or pushing Sam away and gave in, he  **needed**  a hug, with how stressed out he was currently.

“Nice change,” Sam mentioned, nuzzling Dean’s neck, smiling into him.

“You’re not easy to resist,” Dean responded as a joke, heart thrumming up nervously.

“Really now?” Sam questioned, leaning back a little to look at Dean. He brought a hand up and placed it on Dean’s jawline, he was nervous, but it felt right.

Dean stopped and swallowed.  _Nice_ , things had went from slightly nervous brotherly, to intense  _Princess Bride factor_  within seconds. His eyes widened, moving to look at his brother’s lips.

The younger Winchester brought his self in closer, lips almost touching. He wanted to, god know’s he did, but he knew this was hard on Dean, him not reciprocating the feelings and all. He backed up, “I uh-we should start looking… for the uh-the witch,” he gestured to the door.

Dean felt his heart rate sky rocket, the throbbing mass in his jeans as he reached out to stop his brother, “Sam,” He said, terrified and also slightly wound up tight within himself.

“I know, I know…sorry” Sam muttered, looking away, feeling guilty for wanting Dean this way.

“It’s okay, Sammy,” Dean whispered, barely hearing it over the beating of his heart in his ears, “It’s… It’s not your fault.” That’s right. It wasn’t Sam’s fault. But it would be  _Dean’s_  if anything more happened.

“What are we gonna do, Dean?” The younger Winchester asked, voice laced with both frustration and hurt. He closed the distance a little, enough to fist Dean’s shirt.  **GOD** , did he wish that Dean wanted him too, this was killing him.

Dean swallowed, “I… I don’t know… I don’t know what to do,” He looked at his brother’s hand, chest heaving as he tried to calm himself down.

Sam pulled on Dean’s shirt, pulling him closer as he wrapped his free arm around him. He whispered in his ear, “Any distance from you makes me physically ache,” regretting what he said immediately.

The older Winchester’s eyes widened anymore. But he understood that feeling. Even without the love spell effect. Sam was getting…  _Seriously out of hand_. “Sammy,” He gasped nervously, arms shaking as he tried to breathe, mouth popping open to try and sustain himself.

Sam’s eyes watered a bit, feeling the rejection yet again. “Right,” trying to give Dean some space, he let go of his shirt, looking down in disappointment. “Maybe you should call Bobby again… See if he might know where the bitch is or somethin’,” backing up, he sat down on the bed.

“I’m…” Dean swallowed, “I’m havin’ a hard time lettin’ this happen, Sammy,” He said, blinking the wetness from his eyes, “It’s like rape. It  **is** rape. You’re… You’re under a spell. You’re out of your own control. That’s not consent.”

“I’ve always  **adored**  you, Dean,” Sam stated, “I can understand if you don’t believe me, hell, I get it that you don’t feel the same,” looking at him lovingly, “But we  _need_  to do something about this, whatever it may be.”

Dean sighed. Maybe… Maybe if he just let his brother do this…  _Have sex with him_ … He could keep his feelings hidden still.  _And Sam would get better._   _That was fine… Right? Sam was a grown man…_  “Alright,” He said, nodding, “I can do this.”

Sam’s head snapped up in surprise, “Uh,” he shifted nervously.

_Did Dean really just agree to sex? Naturally he’s doing this just to break this spell, right?_

“So, how would it work?” He asked, not sure of the exact extent of things that needed to be done.

“Well,” Dean said, taking off his jacket, “Normally you lube it up, and you put it in the hole, did you want a diagram?”

“Jesus, Dean,” Sam shook his head, unable to keep his eyes from darting to Dean’s broad shoulder’s. “I mean-uh… like who would give, and who’d… ya know,” he said shrugging, seemingly embarrassed. He wanted this, but part of him was just afraid Dean would regret it afterwards.

“Don’t matter to me,” Dean shrugged, starting to unbutton his shirt, “Which did you want?”

Sam was having a hard time dealing with just how nonchalant his brother was being about the situation, he walked a little closer, placing his hand on Dean’s to stop him.

“Just wait for a minute,” his heart was pounding so fiercely he thought it was going to burst.  _It couldn’t be this easy, no way._

Dean stopped, eyes wide as his heart rate was nearly knocking him over at this point, his hands were shaking really hard and he blinked, “W-What?”

“I mean, come on… one minute you’re prying me off of you because I’m too clingy, and the next you’re just ready to-” he paused, “I just don’t get it, Dean.” This was what he’d wanted, to be completely honest with himself, _he wanted this before the spell._  Why was he trying to talk his self out of this? This was his chance and yet he felt like he was forcing this onto Dean.

The older Winchester’s eyebrows narrowed, “You’re gettin’ bad, Sam, don’t you see? It’s just gonna get worse. I wanna be compliant while I can be,” He let out a heated breath, “Would you just fuck me or somethin’ already?”

Sam’s mouth fell open, “Dean, I don’t think…” he trailed off. _Fuck it_ , he thought, as he took off his clothes.

He came closer, pressing their chests together, face to face, and kissed Dean hesitantly as he whispered, “Let’s just get it over with,” knowing that he’d still want him after.  _Great, he’d have to go back to pretending he didn’t think of him that way._

Dean’s head swooned and he felt dizzy and overwhelmed the moment the lips touched his. He nodded, “Right,” He whispered, his heart lodging itself in his throat as he kicked off his shoes and shucked out of his pants.

Sam had pressed up against him, pushing him to the bed, knocking him over. Sam stood in awe before joining him, he didn’t imagine Dean being that  _big_ , he licked his lips. “I promise this will be quick,” he whispered into Dean’s lips as he hovered over his trembling body. Sam wet his hand with his saliva and reached down, coating his length.

Dean reached up nervously, “Wa-Wait,” He said, eyes wide, “I’ve… I’ve never… Never had anything down there before,” He stammered and cleared his throat, “Shouldn’t you like… Prep or somethin’? I don’t wanna be split down the middle.”

“Uh, I mean I guess I could,” Sam said nervously, leaning back to kneel between Dean’s legs, he ran his hands up his thighs. “Just tell me when you’re ready,” he murmured, waiting for the go ahead.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready,” Dean muttered, swallowing, “Go… go on.”

“Well, If you don’t want to-” The younger Winchester paused, “I mean, you could always be the one to…” completely unable to find the right words, he was so damn embarrassed. He would willingly take Dean into him if he was too scared to have Sam do it to him.

“This is fine, Sam,” Dean said, “Just… Just be gentle, okay?” He narrowed his brows, “-‘less I tell you different. Now can you start this already, we don’t have all day.”

“Whatever,” Sam shrugged. He slowly slid the tip of his finger into Dean, hesitating a second before entering fully, he kept it in place for a moment as to give Dean time to adjust. “If it’s too much, just tell me to stop,” he muttered as he kissed Dean’s left thigh.

Dean rested back on his elbows, “‘M fine,” he said, watching his brother, blushing slightly as his cock throbbed.

The fact that Dean was actually paying attention,  _ **watching**_ , made Sam feel like he was on a pedestal. He started pushing the finger in and out at a steady pace, his own dick coming to life at Dean’s reaction. “More?” He murmured against the smaller man’s thigh.

Dean nodded, ‘Yeah,” He breathed, cheeks flushing as he let out an uncontrolled, slightly louder moan. His brother’s fingers were thick and rough, pressing into a spot that was more virgin than the rest of him, untouched, uncharted by even himself.

Sam took Dean’s thigh into his mouth and bit down easily as he slid a second finger into him, wanting so badly for it to be his dick instead.

Dean gasped, eyes darkening slightly as he shifted, “Sam,” He said in a heavy, lust-filled breath. It stung, sure, but he could recognize the feeling of pleasure underneath.

Sam stopped immediately, “Is it okay? Did I hurt you?” he questioned seriously, kissing where he had bitten him.

“It’s fine,” Dean reassured as he smiled weakly at his brother’s concern, “Feels… Feels really good,” He breathed out, “Don’t stop.”

Sam started pumping his fingers again, going faster and bending them upwards anytime Dean would arch his back. “Dean, I wanna…” he trailed off, wanting badly to enter him, he was so hard it  _hurt_.

Dean’s eyes nearly whited out the second the fingers brushed over his prostate and he fell back, an… Embarrassing sound spilling from his lips and he responded best he could, “Yeah, Sam, do it,” He stammered.

Sam stood up, bending his knees to meet Dean’s body. He grabbed the base of his dick, wetting it again with his saliva. He then placed his hand on Dean’s hip for leverage and began to slide the head of his dick into his brother’s heat.

“Tell me If I hurt you,” he whispered, before sliding the rest of himself into Dean. Sam’s mouth fell open at the sensation, “Fuck,” he groaned.

The older Winchester winced and dropped back against the sheets, bending his knees and gasping slightly as he felt his brother press into him. He couldn’t name how many times he’d thought of doing this, how many times he’d imagined Sam entering him and fucking him raw. Even now, keeping it from Sam, he couldn’t hide his hardening length from his brother, it had to be slightly obvious what he  _wanted_.

Sam leaned into him harder, trying to get every inch into him, being inside of Dean felt like heaven and hell at the same time. He had began thrusting hard and fast, almost losing control of himself, clawing at Dean’s chest as he pounded into him.

“Damn,” he grunted, throwing his head back as he smiled.  _How could this get any better?_

“F-F-Fuck,” Dean grunted, hands reaching up to find purchase, arms wrapping around his brother’s broad shoulders as he clutched at him. “Sammy, goddammit,” He bit his lip, arching his back and shifting his hips to meet the thrusts.

The way Sam was making Dean’s body respond to his was simply the most satisfying thing he’d ever done. Digging into him relentlessly, he looked down and smirked at Dean. “You like it, don’t you?” he asked, knowing he did or he wouldn’t be responding this way. He wanted to hear Dean say it, something about hearing him talk while he fucked him senseless only got Sam that much closer.

Dean gasped at the words, “Yes,” He muttered, one hand clutching into the back of his brother’s hair. “I… I do,” He admitted, body tremoring over with each thrust and then words started spilling out of him, like his brother had fucked a leak into his speech pattern, “Want your arms around me, want your breath in my ear, want you to fuck me ‘till I’m numb.”

Sam leaned closer into Dean, using one arm to hold him partially up as he wrapped his other arm around his brother’s back. With the sounds coming from both of them, he’d hate to see the neighbor’s reactions.

His face hovered directly above Dean’s as he leaned completely in, taking his brother’s bottom lip into his mouth as he sucked. Sam knew he wouldn’t last much longer, especially being this close to him, feeling Dean’s arms wrapped around his shoulder’s. “Like this?” he whispered into Dean’s ear.

It was obvious the moment Sam had done both, when Dean’s body shook with need, when he whimpered and arched against his brother. He was shaking so hard he thought he might rustle all the nails from their strangle holds in the form, but he fought awareness, struggling to keep his words controlled, “Yes,” He breathed through a tremor, “Yes, Sammy, please.”

He loved this, hearing Dean beg, beg for him. He was entirely too tight, in the best way possible, he could feel himself getting close. He brought Dean’s earlobe into his mouth and sucked, releasing it as he moaned, “Too tight…gonna cum.”

Dean’s eyes widened at the voice and his mind swirled in pleasure, he closed his eyes, “Please, Sammy,” He said, entire body flushing over as he begged, “Touch me.”

Sam reached down, grabbing Dean in his entirety as he grunted in to his ear, “So big.” He was on edge, he couldn’t be gentle at this point if he tried. He palmed and tugged at Dean’s dick roughly, moaning and losing himself, cumming hard as he felt a drip of his brother’s pre-cum on his hand.

Dean practically sobbed the moment his brother’s hand touched him, the sound that came out of him was nearly unnatural and he dragged his nails along Sam’s back, possibly breaking skin, but he was too far deep into bliss to care or think about it.

“Sammy,” He shuddered as he came, legs shaking and he arched, bucking his hips against the grip around him.

Sam had laid his head on Dean’s chest afterwards, sighing. He realized that this was mainly just to break the spell, so it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to act all gay for his brother. He could tell that it worked, the overwhelming urge to squeeze him all the time was definitely gone, but he still cared for Dean, that wouldn’t change.

After what had transpired Sam could’ve sworn that Dean cared for him too, but he didn’t want to chance it and end up being the only one to put his heart out on the line, so he pulled back, stood up awkwardly and noted, “alright then,” before walking into the bathroom to clean up.

Dean groaned in annoyance, sitting up weakly, “Hey… Wait…” He panted, chest heaving, “You’re just gonna fuck an’ go? No after glow…? Nothin’…?” He narrowed his brows.  _He…_ Didn’t really understand. _Had he done something wrong? Said something…?_

Sam stood still, knees weakening from what Dean said. “I just uh-I don’t know… I guess we should get dressed now. I mean we broke the spell so, I guess it’s over,” he choked, afraid to look back at Dean.

Sam wanted him, to be with him, that much was for sure, but he couldn’t be the one to put himself out there. He’s felt rejection before, and if he put his self out there for Dean and he didn’t want him back, he’d probably just off himself.

Dean swallowed.  _God, he was horrible_. He’d taken complete advantage of his brother during this love spell thing. Of  **course** Sam didn’t actually  _feel_ that way,  _why would he?_  He sat up, feeling the painful prick of tears in his eyes and the familiar sting of rejection washing over, causing tingles of pain under his limbs and Dean shifted off of the bed, nervously grabbing his clothes.

“Sorry, Sammy,” He said, stepping into his pants, “I… I didn’t mean to… To use you or…”  _God, what do you **say**  to this?_

“Wait, what?” Sam turned around, dumbfounded. “How exactly did you **use**  me? It was to break the spell… If anything, I should apologize to you for you having to do  _that_  with me, I can’t imagine how much of a burden this is gonna’ be on you.”

Sam instinctively laid one of his hands on the lower part of Dean’s waist, looking at him sincerely, “I’m the sorry one, Dean.”

Dean looked up from his waist, tears brimming in his eyes and he shoved his brother away, “Don’t fuckin’ blame yourself! You had a  **spell**  on you… I…” His chest twisted, reeling back in pain and knocking himself breathless with it. The guilt was so overwhelming, “I… I practically  _raped_ you… I mean… I… I was on the bottom but you weren’t in control of yourself… I  _used_  you.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Dean! I wanted it, spell or no spell! So, of course I fucking blame myself,” Sam retorted loudly, shame twisting across his face, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white.

Dean stopped in confusion, “Wait… You… You still want it… Now?” He asked.

Sam turned away, ashamed to look at Dean, tears brimming his eyes, “I uh,” he paused, his bottom lip quivering, “I should probably just go, Dean, I’m sorry…” he trailed off as he picked up his duffel-bag.  _This wasn’t good_ , he didn’t want to tell Dean the truth,  _how was he supposed to?_

Dean stood up, “Now… Now wait one fuckin’ minute,” He started nervously, moving to his brother’s side, “You’re… You’re just gonna leave? You’re… You’re gonna leave me? After everythin’ we’ve been through? Just… Just because we… Just because we fucked,” He swallowed nervously, “It doesn’t change things, Sam. You’re still my brother.”

Sam lowered his head, barely audible, “It changes things, Dean, especially because I  _do_  still want it,” he paused, “Want you.” He was waiting for it, waiting for Dean to reject him, he couldn’t blame him if he did. Sam felt a sob tugging at his throat, this was too much for him to handle.

Dean reached out, taking his brother’s forearms and turning Sam to look at him completely, “So do I.” He was entirely fucking terrified to say it, but what excuse had he not to? His brother had admitted it.  _And yes, he’d jump off the cliff if Sam did._

Sam looked at Dean almost in shock. He didn’t… he wasn’t rejecting him? It didn’t make any sense. “Then why have you been pushing me away?” he questioned, hurt noticeable in his voice.

“Because of the love spell, bitch,” Dean responded, glaring, “You… You were bein’ forced to do it… An’ I’ve… I’ve always been ashamed of how I feel about you… I… I thought you’d hate me.”

“The only thing that spell did, Dean, was take away my inhibitions,” The younger Winchester paused, “Everything else has always been there, lying beneath the surface.” He almost couldn’t believe this, they both wanted each other but both had been to scared to do anything about it,  _ain’t that some kismet for ya._

Dean nodded, letting the knowledge soak in before he reached up and smacked his brother on the back of the head, “I swear sometimes, Sammy. It’s like I’m the only one in this family with half a brain.”

“What the hell was that for?!” Sam yelped, rubbing the back of his head.

“Ruinin’ what might’ve been the most’ amazin’ afterglow in my life, dumb ass,” Dean responded, turning and sighing as he dropped back on the bed, fully clothed for nothing.

Sam walked over, hopped right on Dean, straddling him. “How was I supposed to know?” he questioned as he laid a hand up underneath Dean’s shirt.

“You coulda waited for me to shove you off,” Dean said gruffly, humming in appreciation at his brother’s touch.

“I was scared, you jerk,” Sam muttered, leaning in hesitantly for a kiss.

Dean swallowed and stared at the larger man, eyes widening as he blinked, glancing down at his brother’s lips. _First post-love spell kiss._  He nodded slightly in reassurance.

The younger Winchester leaned in completely, laying most of his body weight down on Dean as he devoured his mouth. He nipped and sucked on Dean’s lips, teasing him with his tongue and- _fuck, he needed to stop or he’d just get horny again._  He pulled himself back, staring at Dean, realizing that this was their first  **real**  kiss.

Dean smiled weakly, feeling his entire body surge into the kiss and he groaned, nearly whining when Sam broke it off, “Hey.” He glared, “You need to stop pullin’ away, dammit. Linger for a moment.”


End file.
